Гинтоки, Окита и РАЙ
by Marlek
Summary: У Гинтоки есть два билета в самый лучший развлекательный центр во Вселенной. Почему никто не хочет провести с ним выходные в РАЙ ?


**Название: Гинтоки, Окита и «РАЙ»**

**Автор:** Marlek

**Бета:** Cromo, Llinlinn

**Пейринг:** Гинтоки/Окита

**Жанр:** юмор, стёб

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Саммари:** У Гинтоки есть два билета в самый лучший развлекательный центр во Вселенной. Почему никто не хочет провести с ним выходные в «РАЙ»?

**Предупреждение:** ООС всего и вся, штампы всего и вся, нелепые ситуации, треш.

В этот ничем не примечательный день на Гинтоки с утра пораньше уставились три пары глаз: голубые глазища самой прожорливой девочки во всём Эдо, начиная от Кабуки-чо и заканчивая площадью Сёгуна; карие глаза обыкновенного японского школьника, который, однако, не ходил в школу; и блюдца с бровками домиком, в которых явно читалось: «Твоя голова сейчас окажется у меня в пасти».

В общем, на Гинтоки как всегда смотрели Кагура, Шинпачи и Садахару.

Смотрели смиренно и понимающе, а в случае Садахару – с выражением «покорми меня немедленно».

– Гин-чан, тебе не помешает развеяться! – нравоучительно подняв указательный палец, утверждала Кагура. – И потом, я не могу никуда уехать без Садахару и Шинпачи.

Шинпачи-то ладно, я его и в карман могу положить, очки считаются личным багажом, а вот для Садахару нужен отдельный билет.

– Да, Кагура-чан права во всём, что не касается меня. Я не очки, и уж тем более не личный багаж! Но в любом случае, – успокоился младший Шимура и отработанным жестом поправил упомянутые очки, – Гин-сан, езжай без нас. Уверен, ты найдёшь, с кем провести время.

– Ну хорошо, – кивнул Гинтоки и решил пойти прогуляться.

И заодно хорошенько подумать. Опыт подсказывал ему, что столь явный альтруизм не присущ его подопечным, но пока что вывести их на чистую воду не представлялось возможным.

Как оказалось, не только их.

– Может, тебя там научат зарабатывать деньги, вместо того чтобы их просаживать.

Главное, не забудь вернуться и отдать долги, – помахала рукой Отосэ, когда Гинтоки спустился на первый этаж. Добродушное выражение на лице хозяйки питейного заведения было подозрительным донельзя, а помахавшая ему следом ушастая бестия Катарина вызывала священный ужас.

Возможно, Горилла отправился в отпуск, и теперь мангу рисовал кто-то другой, не имеющий представления об отношениях между персонажами.

«Гин-сан, ты не в манге, о тебе сейчас фанфик пишут», напомнил ему внутренний голос (по совместительству – голос автора сего произведения).

– Ах, точно! В фиках ещё тот ООС бывает, диву даёшься!

С этими мыслями Гинтоки всё же отправился искать себе компанию на предстоящие выходные, потому что того требовали сюжет и коварные законы жанра. И с этим ничего не поделаешь.

– Это так мило с вашей стороны, Саката-сан. Но я вынуждена отказаться от такого щедрого предложения. Что подумают люди, если незамужняя девушка поедет на выходные с мужчиной в такое заведение?

– Правильно, Отаэ-сан! Поедем со мной! У меня как раз два билета-а-а-а-а-а!

– Ты. Я. Уикенд? Размечтался. У тебя денег не хватит, чтобы купить на выходные лучшего телохранителя Йошивары. Обратись к кому-нибудь другому!

– О-хо-хо! Гинтоки, ты решил вспомнить старые добрые времена, когда мы вместе покоряли новые территории своим непоколебимым духом юности! Я растроган до слёз! Но извини! Я не могу оставить Джои на Земле и улететь развлекаться в космос! Счастливого пути!

«Спасибо, но я должна помогать Кацуре-сану. Привези ему сувенир».

– В космос, правда? А там еда бесплатная? Да? М-м-м-м...заманчивое предложение, но я наконец нашёл работу и не могу взять выходные. К тому же, я бы хотел пригласить Хацу на обед в эту субботу... Да-да, потом расскажешь, как там.

– Госпожа не может! Унко опять потерялся...

– Прости, Бинтоки, у меня другие планы.

– Я сделаю для Гин-сана всё, что угодно, но в этот раз, к сожалению...

– В эти выходные у меня процедуры. Ты знаешь, мой геморрой...

– Хозяин! – позвал Гинтоки, усаживаясь на скамью в своей любимой раменной. – Порцию саке. А еще лучше две. У меня горе.

– Что случилось, данна? – участливо спросил Такеши-сан, хозяин раменной, пододвигая к нему подогретую бутылочку. Гинтоки кивком поблагодарил и сразу же осушил напиток.

– Я один. Я совершенно один! – сокрушенно покачал головой глава Йорозуи, в подтверждение своих слов выпивая залпом и вторую порцию.

– В кои-то веки мне повезло: я выиграл два билета в «РАЙ» – но не могу поехать! – Гинтоки горестно улёгся головой на стойку, в унынии свесив руки вдоль тела. – Там обязательное условие, что нужно поехать с кем-то. Я даже не могу подарить билеты, потому что должен быть одним из тех, кто едет.

– Да уж, дилемма, – покачал головой Такеши. – А «РАЙ» – это та выставка всего и вся, рекламу которой постоянно крутят по телевизору? Вон, и сейчас запустили, я сделаю погромче!

По старенькому телевизору показывали одну за другой заманчивые картинки разнообразных увеселений, а бодрый голос диктора возвещал:

– Самые изысканные развлечения! Концерты звёзд межгалактического масштаба! Выставки самых разнообразных материальных и нематериальных вещей от Млечного пути до созвездия Фандом-Ковёр-Самолёт и субгалактики Дежурка! Мастер-классы от представителей любого рода деятельности на самый затейливый вкус, цвет, запах и другие семнадцать органов чувств! Впервые в Солнечной системе! Мы ждём вас в самом знаменитом развлекательном центре «Разнообразные аттракционы Й» или попросту: «РАЙ» на Юпитере! Спешите! Число мест и продолжительность программы ограничены! В следующий раз «РАЙ» прилетит через сто световых лет!

Гинтоки горестно вздохнул:

– Такеши-сан, а вы?

– Что ты, данна, да у меня работы полно! Ещё саке?

– Ты сдурел, Ёрозуя? Какого хрена ты приглашаешь меня последним? Даже Мадао и тот выше в списке! Я – один из главных героев, между прочим! Что-о-о-о? Не поеду я с тобой никуда, размечтался! Пф-ф-ф! Вы с Сого меня доведёте когда-нибудь!

– Точняк! Соичиро-кун?

– Меня зовут Сого, данна. Далеко собрались? В «РАЙ»? Да не вопрос, конечно, поеду. Хиджиката-сан мне как раз отпуск подписал. Правда, Хиджиката-сан?

– Да едрить, какой отпуск с этими толпами приезжих туристов из других галактик? Эй, Сого, убери базуку! Убери базуку, кому говорят! Подпишу я твой отпуск, сгинь с глаз долой!

Конвейерная лента ловко унесла их чемоданы прочь, в жадную пасть багажного отделения.

Гинтоки поморщился и огляделся в поисках своего спутника. Сого уже подавал билеты служащей на выходе на взлетно-посадочную полосу. Он был одет в гражданское: чёрные джинсы и синюю футболку с большой жёлтой буквой S на груди. По краю мелким шрифтом шла сноска: «Super Sadist». Насколько Гинтоки знал, это была его любимая футболка. Когда они направились к эскалаторам, сказал:

– Странно, что Оогуши-кун так быстро согласился отпустить тебя. И вообще вся эта ситуация странная – никто не хотел ехать, а ты сразу согласился.

– Ничего странного в этом нет, – обернулся Окита. – Я много работал в последнее время и заслужил отдых.

– Ну да, ну да.

По правде сказать, выглядел Окита и впрямь неважно – бледнее, чем обычно, с тенями под глазами.

– Иногда мне приходится работать, а из-за «РАЙ» на Земле не пойми что творится – изо всех близлежащих солнечных систем прилетела куча аманто, но не всем удалось попасть в «РАЙ». Вот они и заворачивают на Землю – так сказать, в качестве утешительного приза – посмотреть на нас, как на горилл в зоопарке. Все военные стоят на ушах, уровень преступности подскочил, мошенничество так и процветает.

– Да уж, тем более странно, что ты уезжаешь.

– Данна, в «РАЙ» будет проходить мастер-класс для офицеров Шинсенгуми, которые развлекаются тем, что устраивают веселую жизнь своим начальникам. Я не могу пропустить такое событие!

– Правда? Надо будет и мне с тобой туда сходить, – ухмыльнулся Гинтоки, когда они поднялись через шлюз на космический корабль.

– Ты не офицер Шинсенгуми. По силе ты подойдёшь, но, боюсь, наш Дьявольский Замком подавится своими сигаретами прежде, чем возьмет тебя даже простым рядовым.

– Больно надо! Я тогда на другую выставку пойду.

– На дегустацию парфе? Выставку выпрямителей волос? Семеек в клубничку? – Окита подмигнул и уселся на свое место у иллюминатора.

Гинтоки слегка покраснел.

– Эй, ты больно много знаешь о моей программе развлечений!

– Я много знаю о тебе, данна. Я вообще думал, ты пригласишь меня одним из первых – провести вместе выходные, так сказать, – рассказать бы кому, что Сого умеет так неприлично двигать бровями, но не поверят же!

– Ну... – Гинтоки замялся. По всему выходило, что он сплоховал: с Окитой они

встречались уже около полугода, если этими словами можно было назвать их совместную стабильную сексуальную жизнь. И впрямь стоило пойти к Оките первым делом, но Гинтоки списал свою оплошность на то, что не привык, что у него вообще есть кто-то, кого можно куда-либо приглашать. – Я тебя давно не видел, думал, ты меня бросил, – соврал он.

Сого смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом прыснул:

– Ой, данна, не перегибай палку. У нас не тот жанр.

– Ладно-ладно. Прости?

– Угу, – Сого достал из сумки свою маску для сна с большими нарисованными глазами. – Не возражаешь, если я посплю? Не очень люблю летать, да и устал за последнее время.

Гинтоки кивнул. Надев маску и включив плеер, Сого поудобнее устроился в кресле.

Гинтоки некоторое время смотрел на него. Хорошо, что он позвал-таки его с собой: может, им удастся провести немного времени вместе, не скрываясь от любопытных глаз. Никто – да и они оба тоже – не понимал, как они сошлись, но это ведь было не важно, так?

Рассматривая Окиту, Гинтоки вновь отметил, что в гражданской одежде тот выглядел моложе – совсем юным, даже хрупким без брони своей формы. Оружие им пришлось сдать в багажное отделение, так что в случае чего они могли рассчитывать только на свои силы. Гинтоки провёл взглядом по беззащитной линии шеи, обычно спрятанной за воротником формы и неизменным шёлковым шарфом.

– Данна, если ты не прекратишь пялиться на меня, я не усну, и сюжет пойдёт не так, – монотонный голос Сого вырвал его из весьма приятных размышлений.

Гинтоки хмыкнул и успокаивающе сжал чужое колено ладонью. Поискав глазами стюардессу, он уже хотел спросить, когда будут подавать напитки и есть ли в меню парфе, но тут же скривился.

– Дамы и господа, – по салону разлился приятный голос симпатичной стюардессы. – Мы приветствуем вас на борту нашего корабля «На пути в "РАЙ"». Пожалуйста, прослушайте следующие инструкции...

Как только они наконец взлетели и было дано разрешение расстегнуть ремни безопасности, Гинтоки тут же направился к стюардессе в кабинку.

– Зура, – поздоровался Гинтоки с не-совсем-девушкой.

– Не Зура, а...ой, это ты, Гинтоки! Не думал, что встречу тебя здесь! – глава группировки Джоишиши (а это был именно он, хотя ему безумно шла приталенная форма сотрудницы космофлота и красная помада) мило улыбнулся.

– Банальный вопрос: что ты здесь делаешь?

– Работаю, конечно! – рассмеялся Я-не-стюардесса-я-Кацура, скромно прикрыв рот ладонью. – Для того чтобы вершить революцию, нужны деньги и...

– А если честно?

– Ох, Гинтоки, ты даже не можешь себе представить, как я хочу попасть в «РАЙ»! Там проходит конференция для террористов, подрабатывающих в разных заведениях во имя благородных идеалов! Я и Элизабет должны непременно туда попасть!

– Я же тебе предлагал...

– На тот момент я еще не знал, что «РАЙ» – такое прекрасное место, но сила Гугла...

– Ясно, – вздохнул Гинтоки. – А где твоя неведомая зверушка? В багажнике?

– Элизабет? Ты что! Она помогает мне с пассажирами. Вон она!

Гинтоки посмотрел туда, куда наманикюренным пальцем указывал Я-не-бывший товарищ-я-Кацура. И действительно, упакованная в огромный костюм стюардессы космофлота белая утка ходила между пассажирскими креслами с табличками «Кофе?», «Чай?», «Что покрепче?».

– Ладно, – вздохнул Гинтоки и уже направился было к своему месту, но тут его внимание привлекла пара пассажиров на переднем сидении.

– О, Ёрозуя! Привет! А я тоже нашел себе спутника для поездки, – поприветствовал его глава Шинсенгуми. Рядом с ним сидела Са-чан.

– Гин-сан, ты не подумай, я никогда тебе не изменю...

– Да мне всё равно, с кем ты едешь, но опять банальный вопрос: что вы тут забыли?

– Ну, – замялся Кондо. – Когда Отаэ-сан в очередной раз отказалась от моего предложения отправиться вместе в «РАЙ», а время отлёта уже подходило, я решил всё равно съездить туда. Ведь там будет проходить единственное в своем роде ток-шоу с темой «Что делать, если твоя пассия отвергает тебя в стопятисотый раз?». Сарутоби-сан тоже мечтала побывать на этом ток-шоу, и я пригласил её поехать со мной.

– Ага, – монотонным голосом поддержал разговор Гинтоки.– Удачи. Посетите ещё программу «Как перестать быть сталкером», я думаю, вам не помешает.

Когда он поравнялся с Элизабет на пути к своему месту, та вдруг вытащила табличку с надписью «Здесь не курят!».

– Да? Извините, пожалуйста, – раздался до боли знакомый голос. Гинтоки подошёл поближе, уже чувствуя, как его левая бровь нервно задёргалась. И правда – заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми собственной персоной прятал в рукава выходного кимоно сигареты, старательно избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

– Эй, Оогуши-кун, а кто нам втирал, что в городе полным-полно работы и некогда прохлаждаться? Что, столица подождёт, пока весь офицерский состав полиции смотается на выходные погулять на выставке майор, помешанных на никотине?

– Что? Откуда ты узнал, куда я пойду первым делом? – встрепенулся Хиджиката, а потом, поняв, что сам себя же и выдал, откашлялся и сложил руки на груди. – Не преувеличивай, Ёрозуя. Я еду под прикрытием, чтобы оценить масштабы мероприятия и выяснить, чего ожидает Землю в ближайшее время.

– Еще скажи, что на «РАЙ» будут читать специальную лекцию по этому вопросу! – взбеленился Гинтоки, чувствуя себя обманутым со всех сторон, но не до конца определив, в чём именно.

– Конечно, – невозмутимо ответил замком Шинсенгуми и уставился в иллюминатор – они как раз пролетали луну. – Её я тоже собираюсь послушать, нам не помешают навыки других цивилизаций, уже сталкивавшихся с всплеском преступности из-за «РАЙ»!

– Да вы...!

– Эй, потише там! Чего разорались-то? – раздался скрипучий пожилой голос. – Напились уже? Так я быстро разберусь, у меня есть опыт обращения с пьяными посетителями!

Гинтоки не стал проверять, правда ли Отосэ села на тот же корабль, что и он, и летят ли с ней Катарина и Тама. Он почему-то был уверен, что летят. Наверняка, чтобы посетить конференцию старух по выколачиванию денег из задолжавших клиентов. Ну или на худой конец кружок «Доведи Сакату Гинтоки до белого каления!». Такой наверняка тоже существовал.

Сого спал как ни в чём ни бывало. Кто-то укрыл его одеялом, но оно почти соскользнуло с колен. Немного успокоившись, Гинтоки вновь укутал Окиту, а сам достал последний выпуск Джампа и, раскрыв его на середине, отгородился от всего мира.

Гинтоки даже удалось немного вздремнуть, по привычке положив журнал на лицо.

Тот упал, когда корабль тряхнуло и включились аварийные огни.

– Всё в порядке, оставайтесь на своих местах! – раздался успокаивающий голос Кацуры-я-сегодня-стюардесса.

– Что случилось? – спросил Гинтоки, когда тот поравнялся с его креслом.

– Что-то в багажном отделении, – ответил Я-могу-быть-серьёзным-Кацура, и Гинтоки ничего не оставалось, как пойти вместе с ним. Кинув взгляд на спящего Сого, Гинтоки подумал разбудить и его – помощь никогда не бывала лишней – но вовремя заметил, что доблестный замком Шинсенгуми тоже решил сыграть в героя.

В багажном отделении их ожидал хаос.

Вернее, ежедневная рутина для Йорозуи – бегающий кругами Садахару, на своём пути сносящий всё, что подвернётся. Обычно пёс вёл себя так, когда ему было скучно.

– Извини, Гин-сан, – Шинпачи и Кагура с покаянным видом сидели перед тремя взрослыми. – Кагура-чан очень хотела посетить самую большую выставку-продажу суконбу во Вселенной, а денег на билеты у нас не было.

– Зайцы, – припечатал Хиджиката.

Ребята молча уставились в пол. Садахару, почувствовав общее настроение, попытался сгрести в кучу все растерзанные чемоданы и вещи из них. Получалось у него плохо.

Гинтоки потёр виски пальцами – судя по всему, в ближайшем будущем его ожидала величайшая головная боль.

– Не хочу ничего знать. Ни о каких конференциях, съездах и собраниях. Ни о выставках гигантских белых собак для случки, ни о вселенских заговорах роговых оправ, золотых дужек и тонированных стёкол Шинпачи-кунов!

– Эй, я не очки!

– А-ха-ха-ха-ха! Приём! – затрещала рация на боку у Почти-как-в-старые-добрые-времена-Кацуры, прерывая их перепалку. – А-ха-ха, у вас там всё в порядке? Приём!

– Только не говорите мне, – начал было Гинтоки...

Похоже, с выводами о величайшей головной боли он поторопился: следовало ставить на боль всех времен и народов.

Кацура меж тем ответил в рацию:

– Всё в порядке, капитан Сакаморо. Проблема решена, можно продолжать полёт!

И приложил палец к губам, улыбнувшись Кагуре.

– Отлично, Зура!

– Зура? – встрепенулся Хиджиката.– Ты имеешь в виду Кацуру Котаро?

Общее вещание прервало назревающий конфликт:

– А-ха-ха! Добро-зло-нейтральное межгалактическое время суток, дамы, господа, гермафродиты и бесполые, а-ха-ха, создания! Мы рады приветствовать вас на корабле, который доставит вас в «РАЙ»! А-ха-ха, рады сообщить, что мы уже идём на посадку! Просьба пристегнуться и подождать ещё немного, а-ха-ха! И не забудьте, когда посетите «РАЙ», заглянуть на награждение конкурса мисс Обозримая Вселенная! Я уж точно туда, а-ха-ха, собираюсь! С вами был капитан корабля, а-ха-ха, Сакаморо Тарума, а-ха-ха. Буэ...

– Эй, его стошнило, да? Его опять стошнило, да? – спросил Гинтоки у Я-не-стюардесса-я-Кацуры, но тот лишь быстрыми опытными движениями спровадил упирающихся пассажиров и зайцев в салон и приказал пристегнуть ремни.

Посадка прошла на удивление успешно, и вскоре землянам открыл свои газовые объятия Юпитер. Вернее, высадились они на огромном корабле, пришвартовавшемся в верхних слоях атмосферы гигантской планеты. Величественные завихрения на поверхности Юпитера завораживали взгляд – менеджеры «РАЙ» знали, что такое правильный бэкграунд для привлечения клиентуры.

– Что-то мы быстро, – зевнул Окита, потягиваясь. – Я толком и не выспался. Ну ладно, начнём.

– Да, пойдём быстрее, а то нас в покое не оставят, – согласился Гинтоки, спускаясь за ним по трапу и с опаской оглядываясь. – Куда сначала? У меня есть одна идея...

Он замолк, когда на его шее защёлкнулся ошейник, к которому Окита с невозмутимым лицом пристегнул поводок.

– Эй, эй, Соичиро-кун, что ты вытворяешь? Эй!

– Данна, меня зовут Сого, а если точнее – Садист 44, Сого Третий, но ты можешь называть меня «мой повелитель». А идём мы прежде всего на конференцию Супер Садистов.

– Да? Соичиро-кун, ты, кажется, ошибся адресом: я могу туда с тобой сходить только как напарник по садистским наклонностям.

– Прости, но туда пускают только пары С-М, придётся тебе потерпеть!

– Размечтался!

– Гин-сан, я готова пойти с тобой на любую конференцию в качестве твоей рабыни!

– Размечталась!

– Эй, придурок, ты что себе позволяешь? Отпусти немедленно Гин-чана! – вмешалось рыжее бедствие также известное как маленькая девочка по имени Кагура. Она направила дуло своего зонтика прямо в лицо Оките, простите, Садисту 44. Тот в ответ незамедлительно вытащил из своего чемодана любимую базуку.

– Эй, Ёрозуя, отцепи свою девчонку от Сого! – заступился за товарища Кондо.

– Гориллам слова не давали!

– Кого ты назвал гориллой, придурок? А ну повтори!

– Господи, куда ни прилетишь, везде одно и то же. Эх, молодёжь!

В багажном отсеке мерно гудела одинокая лампочка.

Заметно потряхивало, хотя в этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь судно, на котором они летели, было грузовым и не предназначалось для комфортной перевозки пассажиров.

В завязавшейся на Юпитере потасовке участвовали все прилетевшие, и подоспевшая межгалактическая полиция была вынуждена принять меры. В ходе проверки оказалось, что у большинства присутствующих были поддельные билеты в «РАЙ», и их депортировали. У Гинтоки с Сого билеты всё же оказались настоящими, однако их выслали со всеми, потому что из-за них и начались беспорядки. Домой их отправили ближайшим рейсом на торговом корабле, возившем с Земли провиант.

– Нет, ну вы подумайте, какое безобразие! – возмущался Кондо из своего угла. Он сидел на ящике с надписью «Межгалактические бананы», однако тот был, к сожалению, пуст. – Офицеров полиции арестовывают за беспорядки! Вот ирония судьбы!

– Ирония судьбы – это то, что у меня настоящие билеты, а у вас всех – подделки, и меня выслали вместе с вами, – зло бросил Гинтоки, кутаясь в свое кимоно. Температуру в отсеке поддерживали специально для хранения продовольствия, так что холод стоял собачий.

– Что вы вообще все забыли на «РАЙ»? Я всю дорогу подозревал, что дело не чисто – сначала каждый отказался ехать, а потом вы все внезапно обнаружились на корабле. Может, объяснитесь?

Он по очереди обвёл всех взглядом. Кагура и Шинпачи старательно разглядывали свои ноги, сидя рядышком с Садахару у стены. Пёс копировал выражение лица хозяйки, но горестная мина у него то и дело сменялась довольной: Я-вновь-в-своём-обычном-кимоно-Кацура постоянно гладил и чесал огромное животное, которому это весьма нравилось.

Хиджиката хмуро курил в уголке, наплевав на меры безопасности, и практически не отличался от себя обычного. Рядом с ним смолила свои сигареты Отосэ, да пыхтела трубкой невозмутимая Цукуё.

Отаэ Шимура, оказавшаяся на борту корабля вместе с Кьюбей, демонстративно не смотрела в их сторону.

– А-ха-ха, – привлёк к себе внимание Сакамото. – Я, конечно, не в курсе, но Зура меня попросил кое-что проверить, и я согласился.

– Проверить? – нахмурился Саката. – Что проверить, говори уже!

– Совместимость двух S.

– Совместимость двух S?

– Гин-чан, – вздохнула Кагура и подняла на него глаза. – Всем известно, что два садиста не могут быть парой. Тем более, такая ленивая задница, как ты, и такой отморозок, как этот отморозок!

– ...

– И то верно, – подхватила Са-чан, свесившись с какой-то перекладины на потолке отсека. – Гин-сану нужен настоящий М!

– Дело не только в М, – свесился рядом с ней Хаттори Зензо, который пробрался на корабль явно благодаря особым ниндзя-техникам. – Они разрушают канонный пейринг хиджигинов, это может сказаться на популярности в фандоме!

– Какие на хрен хиджигины? – прорычал Хиджиката, в ярости топча окурок. – Да чтобы я – и с этим белобрысым пожирателем сладкого? Он же мужик!

– Говорит пожиратель майонеза, – фыркнул Гинтоки.

– Двое мужчин – это вообще ни в какие ворота, – кивнула с важным видом Кьюбей. – Каноничен только гет!

– ...говорит лесбиянка, – отвесил Шинпачи.

– Так! – гаркнул Гинтоки во весь голос. Его окрик пронёсся по их временному обиталищу гулким эхом. – Это что получается – как со мной поехать, так у каждого из вас дела, а как я с Окитой-куном куда-то собрался, так давайте посмотрим?

– Ну да, интересно же, – вздохнула Цукуё.

– Вы ведь друг другу совсем не подходите, – заметил Кацура.

«Вообще никак – вы оба S, да и в кадре вместе появляетесь всего в нескольких эпизодах. То ли дело хиджиоки», – аккуратные иероглифы на табличке Элизабет отражали мысли многих собравшихся.

– А вы что здесь забыли? – повернулся Гинтоки к группке людей, стоящей чуть в стороне от общей толпы.

Киджима Матако фыркнула и отвернулась.

– Я феминист, я за равноправие, – заметил с каменным выражением лица Такечи Хенпейта.

– А мне было интересно, кто на тебя вообще польстится, – улыбнулся Такасуги.

– Полагаю, – добавил Бансай, делал вид, что подкручивает колышки на сямисэне.

– Нет, ну правда, Ёрозуя! – заметил командующий Шинсенгуми. – Вы с Сого совсем не похожи, он просто играется, ты уж извини. Правда, Сого?

– Да они как две капли воды, – пробормотал удобно устроившийся в картонных коробках Мадао.

– Точно! – поддержал его Шинпачи. – Два сапога – пара садистов. Ведь правда, Окита-сан?

Все посмотрели на капитана Шинсенгуми. Гинтоки вздохнул и укрыл мирно спящего на его плече Сого одеялом.

– Вы хоть определитесь...

До Земли они долетели без особых проблем.

– Жаль, что ничего не вышло, – вздохнул Сого, спускаясь на взлётно-посадочную площадку земного Теминала. Он явно хорошо выспался и чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.

– Угу, – устало вздохнул Гинтоки и засмотрелся на разминающего шею Окиту. Он в очередной раз отметил, что тому идёт гражданская одежда. Что приятно смотреть, как перекатываются мускулы под тонкой тканью футболки, и притягивает взгляд тонкая полоска кожи над ремнём джинсов, открывшаяся, когда Окита в очередной раз потянулся.

– Данна, я же говорил: прекрати пялиться,– беззлобно поддел его Сого.

Подняв глаза, Гинтоки встретился с ним взглядом и растянул губы в улыбке. Окита улыбнулся в ответ, совсем незаметно, и, чуть прикрыв веки, уставился на него. В глазах у него плескалось что-то такое, что не опишешь словами, но Гинтоки мог поклясться, что так Сого смотрел только на него и что чертей в этом взгляде было пруд пруди. Это завораживало и одновременно манило. Как они умудрились оказаться вместе? Гинтоки не задавал себе этих вопросов, от них болела голова и ещё сильнее вились кудряшки. Ему было хорошо с Окитой – так, как не было хорошо ни с кем и никогда; и это – самое главное.

– Хм, да у них, похоже, чувства...

– Пойдем, Отаэ-чан.

– Тошши, ты видел, как Сого у него на плече спал? Он же вообще не расслабляется так ни с кем, кроме нас с тобой. У них и правда отношения!

– Возможно. Сого, жду тебя на патруле завтра. Так уж и быть, после обеда!

– Мы с Кагурой-чан переночуем у сестры, отдыхайте!

– А-ха-ха, позовёте меня нас свадьбу?

– Пока!

– Счастливо!

– До встречи!

– Мы ещё встретимся, Гинтоки.

– Полагаю.

Вокруг жил своей жизнью Терминал, мельтешили люди и аманто. Вокруг мог бы быть космос, но именно сейчас это казалось таким мелким и незначительным.

Все разошлись, а двое влюблённых всё стояли на одном месте, пожирая друг друга глазами...

«Не тот жанр, автор!»

Гинтоки и Сого одновременно прекратили смотреть друг на друга, и их лица приняли выражение «покер фейс фирменный, гинтама-стайл».

– Фух! – вздохнул Гинтоки. – Думал, напортачу.

– Да уж, – поддержал его Сого. – А я думал, что не смогу так долго строить глазки.

– У тебя неплохо вышло.

– У тебя тоже.

– И поверили же!

– И слава Джаставею – хоть отстанут!

– На сегодня – пожалуй, а так у нас впереди ещё пять туров Битвы Пейрингов.

– Вот же ж!

Они оба рассмеялись, направляясь к выходу из Терминала.

– Зато мы наконец одни.

– Конец? – спросили оба у автора.

– Конец, – согласился автор.


End file.
